powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Well Soon , Fred Sr.
Well Soon , Fred Sr. (まあすぐに、フレッド・シニア:Mā sugu ni, Fureddo shinia) is ninteenth episode of Ginga Sentai Tenranger Full Episode *Narrator:Fred's Father is very weakness or John Ranger. Then Fred Jr. want someone to help on this Heaven King. *Fred's Father:Fred My Son! Help me! You can transform for this? Get this Silver Buckle now! *Fred Junior:Yes I know Daddy! Silver Buckle! *Den Ranger:I'm Fire Beast! Den Ranger Fred Junior! *Crab-Man:What? That's Den Ranger! Get him! *Silver Grunts:Huey! Huey! *Shaggy:ZOINKS! Let's use Silver Buckle too! SILVER BUCKLE!! *Tom Ranger:That's it! Scoob *Scooby-Doo:I'm Rappy to Righting! *Tom Ranger:Let's do with Velma-kun for this! *Velma:MMMPH! MMMPH! *Ken Tuo:Hm! Hm! Hm! You are Linda Ranger? If you don't tell me anything. You'll die in once! *Silver Grunts:Do you want to telling him? Velma-kun? *Velma:You killed my sister named Ashley Dinkley! *Ken Tuo:I killed her! No one can saved Velma! *Daphne:Shut Up! Ken Tuo the Cheater! *Ken Tuo:Huh? *Daphne:That's it. Why you kidnap Velma? *Tom Ranger:Yes I know! You'll both die in once! *Daphne:SILVER BUCKLE!! *Mama Ranger:I'm Danger Prone! MamaRanger Daphne! *Ken Tuo:Rescue? All of mines Get her for this! *Silver Grunts:Sir! Ken Tuo the Great! *Hot Dog Water:Eh? You are TenRanger? *Professor Pericles:I have only five warriors to protect this city. *Hot Dog Water:Pericles-san You can give me Silver Buckle? *Professor Pericles:No , Because You aren't TenRanger Warrior. I'm sorry. *Hot Dog Water:You're bad guy! *Velma:Thanks to Rescue me Shaggy-kun! *Tom Ranger:I have anyone to want somehelp for citizens. Use this! Silver Buckle. *Velma:Yes! SILVER BUCKLE!! *Linda Ranger:I'm Nerdy Student! LindaRanger Velma! *Ken Tuo:She's gone? That's it. Shaggy-kun get her away! That's true! *Silver Grunts:I want to find her to be my queen. Ken Tuo Greater! *Ken Tuo:I don't have my clan. I also have my Company too. *Dark Star Minister:What do you want? Ken Tuo. *Ken Tuo:I'm highest-grade Person. *Dark Star Minister:No! You are lower grade than me. I'm also Leader. Ken Tuo will be Co-Leader! *Ken Tuo:I know you. Dark Star Great. *Dark Star Minister:Thanks to telling Ken Tuo my son. *Fred Father:I'm so tired. You are also TenRanger? Hot Dog-san *Hot Dog Water:Me too. But I want to replace you. Because you are... *Fred Father:I'm Weakness. You replace me now. You are strong forever. *Hot Dog Water:Thanks. I'm new warrior JohnRanger. *Professor Pericles:I'll introduce the new warrior or JohnRanger named Hot Dog Water. *Fred Father:Use this! Silver Buckle. All time. *Hot Dog Water:Yes! Let's go everyone! *All Five Warriors:SILVER BUCKLE!! *Crab-Man:Huh? TenRanger! and new JohnRanger? *DenRanger:I'm Fire Beast! DenRanger Fred Junior! *JohnRanger:I'm FBI! JohnRanger Hot Dog Water! *TomRanger:I'm Wild Dangerous! TomRanger Shaggy! *LindaRanger:I'm Nerdy Student! LindaRanger Velma! *MamaRanger:I'm Danger Prone! MamaRanger Daphne! *TenRangers:All of us! The 5 Warriors only to killing you!....Ginga! Sentai! Tennn....Ranger! *Crab-Man:That's it! Let's go Bad Guys! *LindaRanger:Tengoku! Short Sword! *MamaRanger:Tengoku! Laser Blaster Magic! *Crab-Man:I'm Gigantic Crab! *TenRangers:Ultimate Heaven Robo Start! *Crab-Man:Nooo! Ultimate Forms? *TenRangers:Finisher! Final Wave! Start! *Crab-Man:Lonely! KEN TUO!!! *Narrator:Fred Sr. goes to hospital. Because He was injured in his bodies. New Warrior was named Hot Dog Water! Long Live! TENRANGERS!!!! Trivia *Power Ranger V Operator (TenRanger) is coming soon.